The present invention relates to electric connectors, and more specifically to a telecommunication switching connector.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a telecommunication switching connector for use in a telecommunication switching system to switch the transmission of signal. This structure of telecommunication switching connector comprises a shell A, the shell A having a locating rods A1 and a terminal receiving groove A2, a tubular signal terminal A3 installed in the terminal receiving groove A2, and three metal spring plates A4 respectively mounted in the shell A and supported on the locating rods A1. Before insertion of a plug connector B into the telecommunication switching connector, the rear metal spring plate A4 and the intermediate metal spring plate A6 are disposed in contact with each other, forming a first transmission loop. After insertion of a plug connector B into the telecommunication switching connector, the rear metal spring plate A4 is forced away from the intermediate metal spring plate A6, and the front metal spring plate A5 is forced into contact with the intermediate metal spring plate A6, forming a second transmission loop. This structure of telecommunication switching connector is still not satisfactory in function. The main drawback of this structure of telecommunication switching connector is that simply using the locating rods to support the metal spring plates cannot keep the metal spring plates firmly in place, and the metal spring plates tend to be forced out of place upon insertion of a plug connector into the telecommunication switching connector, causing a signal transmission error.